In metal building construction, horizontal metal purlings are used to support a building structure. Conventional bracket structures used in supporting shelves, appliances, or other bracket structures require multiple fasteners for attachment to the metal purling. Many of these bracket structures are not uniquely adapted for metal purling use. Therefore, it is desirable to have a bracket structure specifically adapted to a metal purling with minimum effect on structural integrity.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for a bracket structure adaptable for use with a metal purling. A need has also arisen for a bracket structure that can easily secure to the metal purling.